


All Thanks To A Schoolgirl Uniform

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Castiel in a Skirt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nicknames, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Professor Dean, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Sub Castiel, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Top Dean, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: Dean has never really thought much about student/teacher roleplays, not with being an actual teacher and all. But when Dean finds out Castiel has ordered a classic schoolgirl uniform, plaid pleated skirt and all, Dean begins to think a little more about it...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I have finally finished this. It took me a few days just because I've been so busy recently, but I finally had a mostly free day today to finish and edit this (I only looked over it once so expect mistakes.) This was inspired by the fact that I had to go somewhere the other day to take a placement test for school and I was in a room with a desk and student/teacher roleplay with Dean and Cas just popped into my mind. This turned out fairly filthy and actually a little better than I expected. I was hesitant to write it at first since roleplays can be awkward for me and I've written them before and not liked them, but this one came out okay!! I think. Read it and decide!!

Dean didn’t think much of the few lightweight packages left on his doorstep as he unlocked the door to his and Cas’ apartment. He had had such a long day that he didn’t even bother looking at them, just picked them up and struggled to close the door before dropping his stuff by it. He tossed his keys on the table by the coatrack, then set the packages down too before hanging up his coat. Once everything was set down he let out a sigh. 

 

“Cas?” Dean called out, wandering a little further into the living room, eyeing the couch, hoping he’d be able to just sit down and _relax_ for a minute. His day had been crazy and he had had to stay late at the college to grade some papers. Even then he hadn’t finished all of them, and he knew he would have some work to do tonight.

 

“Yeah?” Cas called out from what sounded like the kitchen.

 

“I’m home,” Dean stated. He paused, the packages set on the table by the door catching his eye even though the comfort of the couch was quite enticing. He stepped back over to them, looking at one that was smaller and in a plastic bag, then another that was in a box that was fairly small. He didn’t remember ordering anything, and sure enough, proving him right, was Castiel’s name printed on both packages. 

 

Cas came padding into the living room with a soft smile. Dean looked over at him, smiling back lightly before tapping the packages. 

 

“These were on the doorstep,” Dean told Cas who lit up.

 

“Ooh, I’ve been waiting for these,” Castiel said, grabbing the package wrapped in plastic. Dean stood back, mocking offense.

 

“No kiss for your wonderful boyfriend who brought you those packages and slaved away grading papers all day?” Dean teased. Castiel rolled his eyes, smiling fondly as he leaned forwards, pressing a kiss to Dean’s lips.

 

“You’re such a drama queen,” Cas mumbled, tearing open the top of the plastic bag. 

 

“Oh, says you,” Dean said, nudging Cas who just rolled his eyes again before pulling something out of the bag. Dean raised an eyebrow.

 

“Socks?” Dean questioned simply, eyeing a pair of yellow socks that Cas held in his hands.

 

“What? Winter’s coming up. Plus, look,” Cas said, pointing to the socks. “They have bees on them.”

 

Dean looked a little closer and saw that, yes, there were little black and yellow bees buzzing happily around on the socks. Dean couldn’t help but smile. Castiel would definitely win the ‘Most Interesting Online Purchases’ award in due time. He pulled away, then glanced at the other box.

 

“So, what’s in that one then?” Dean inquired. Castiel furrowed his brow for a second, and Dean watched carefully as an expression of recognition dawned on Cas’ face.

 

“Nothing,” Castiel told Dean, who raised an eyebrow.

 

“Nothing?”

 

Cas blushed a little.

 

“It was an impulse buy, I saw it and I just thought it would be a good idea,” Castiel explained. He glanced back over to Dean who just blinked. “I don’t think you’ll be mad or anything, but I mean I wanted to talk to you about it before we put it to use,” Castiel went on. “I actually didn’t think it would come in the mail this fast, I thought that I could talk to you about it and then if you didn’t want to do it I could just, y’know, pretend I didn’t order it.”

 

“What is it?” Dean inquired, his curiosity piqued by now. Cas blushed a little more.

 

“It’s an outfit,” Cas informed Dean. Dean paused.

 

“What _kind_ of outfit?” 

 

“One for roleplaying,” Castiel continued, biting his lower lip. Oh. Well, that wasn’t so bad. Dean and Cas had done their fair share of roleplaying and Dean could say that he definitely didn’t mind it.

 

“What _kind_ of roleplay?” Dean pressed. Castiel looked away before looking back up at Dean almost guiltily.

 

“Student teacher roleplay.”

 

Dean wasn’t exactly sure what to think at first since he had been teaching for years and he had been teaching at a college level for a few years. He had to admit he had probably thought about roleplaying the whole naughty student thing once or twice, but it was never too prominent because it was never too realistic, at least to him. Sure he had seen a couple of cute guys or girls here and there that he thought were cute, and maybe he was a hypocrite since Cas himself was still in college, but he never really had the urge to bend them over his desk and call them naughty. Now that he thought about it, however, Cas was a different case.

 

Dean could see bending Cas over his desk, calling him naughty. Dean knew Cas got off on names. And spanking, Cas loved to be spanked. And they did have roleplay experience in the past, Dean wasn’t necessarily a _terrible_ actor and Cas sure wasn’t. Dean licked his lips.

 

“What’s the outfit look like?” 

 

Castiel couldn’t help but smirk a little.

 

“Classic student outfit.”

 

“Plaid skirt?”

 

Cas nodded.

 

“Little tied off white button up?”

 

Another nod from Cas. Dean’s lips quirked into a grin.

 

“Bet you’d look real good in it,” Dean said. Castiel’s eyes lit up.

 

“You think so?” 

 

Dean nodded, stepping closer to Cas.

 

“Oh yeah,” Dean said. 

 

“Does this mean you’d do the roleplay? You’d let me put that on and everything?” Castiel questioned, and Dean could tell from his voice that he was hopeful. Dean smiled and nodded. Castiel looked positively gleeful. 

 

“How long have you wanted to do this?” Dean inquired. Castiel looked away almost sheepishly.

 

“A couple months maybe,” Castiel told Dean. Dean smiled softly and took Cas’ chin between his thumb and his forefinger.

 

“Hey,” Dean said quietly, coaxing Cas to look up at him. “You know you’re allowed to tell me when you want to try something, right? It’s completely one hundred percent okay with me if you have an opinion on something, if you wanna stop or start something. I won’t judge you, sweetheart,” Dean went on kindly. Castiel smiled and nodded, then leaned up to give Dean a long, sweet kiss. He pulled away, still smiling. “So, when do you want to do the scene?” Dean questioned.

 

“Whenever you want to. I know you had a long day, you’re probably tired,” Castiel acknowledged. Dean grinned.

 

“And I know you’ve wanted to do this for awhile,” Dean mused. “And I know that you would look incredibly sexy in that outfit,” Dean went on. Castiel did that thing that he knew drove Dean crazy, that thing where he would blush a little and look down, then look up at Dean from under his lashes with a shy smile. “You wanna do it now?” 

 

Castiel simply nodded. Dean smiled.

 

“Why don’t you go get ready then, angel. You take as much time as you need, I’ll be in the study, okay? I’ve got papers to grade anyways,” Dean told Castiel who smiled widely. “Sound good?” Dean questioned. Castiel nodded and Dean smiled, pressing one last kiss to his lips. “Good.” Dean patted Cas’ hip and Castiel leaned over, grabbing the box and immediately hurrying up the stairs and into the bedroom. The smile lingered on Dean’s face as he headed off towards the study.

\---

Dean had been in the study for a fair amount of time before he heard a knock on the door. He couldn’t say that he was surprised though, Cas was always meticulous about things if he really wanted them to go well. Dean had heard the water running upstairs so he suspected that Cas had probably showered and then, of course, he had probably done a few extra things that would end up being lovely surprises for Dean.

 

“Come in,” Dean called out, watching the door slowly open, Cas peeking only his head in so Dean couldn’t see anything else. Dean raised an eyebrow. “You can actually come in y’know,” Dean said and Cas shot him a look.

 

“I know, I just wanted to know if you wanna see it, y’know, before we start. It’s a little…” Castiel trailed off.

 

“Slutty?” Dean said, earning a snort from Cas.

 

“Well duh,” Cas said, earning an eye roll from Dean. “It’s just, I’m not sure if you’ll like it. It’s cheesy. And small. Very small,” Castiel clarified, and once again, Dean’s interest and curiosity had been piqued.

 

“Okay, well why don’t you show it to me before we start, then, yeah?” Dean proposed. Castiel bit his lip, thinking for a moment before nodding. He let out a breath before finally opening the door and stepping into Dean’s study. Dean didn’t know what to think exactly at first.

 

It was pretty much what Dean had imagined, one of those simple, slutty schoolgirl uniforms that were either used in role plays or halloween costumes. Just a little above Cas’ hipbones was the line of a plaid skirt that barely covered anything. Then, of course, there was the little white button up tied off at the bottom, though it was cropped so that a fair amount of Cas’ toned tummy was exposed which had Dean licking his lips. Sure, it was a little cliche and cheesy, but Dean found that he didn’t quite care, it wasn’t as humorous as he thought it would be since Cas actually looked really good in it. He wore it quite well.

 

“Yeah, it is very… small. It’s very small,” was all Dean managed to choke out as his eyes roamed over Cas who had that wide eyed look tinged with hopefulness but also the fear that Dean wouldn’t quite like it.

 

“What do you think?” Castiel questioned, running his fingers down to adjust the line of the skirt, then turning from side to side.

 

“Turn around,” Dean said, doing a little motion with his hand. Castiel turned around, looking over his shoulder. That skirt really was fucking small. Cas stuck his butt out just the slightest and Dean could already see some of his ass. Cas smirked a little and waggled it a bit, noticing how entranced Dean seemed.

 

“Yeah,” Dean simply said. Castiel turned back around and the hope in his eyes fluttered.

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“I like it. A lot.”

 

“Really?” Castiel asked, brightening up. Dean nodded, smiling softly.

 

“Really,” Dean clarified, and Castiel smiled all happily, looking down at his feet. He glanced back up at Dean shyly.

 

“You wanna start the scene then?” he questioned.

 

“You ready?” Dean asked, and Castiel nodded in response. “Okay, gimme your safeword,” Dean said.

 

“Peach.”

 

“Alright, mine is Apple. I’ll check in for colors, sound good?”

 

Castiel nodded.

 

“Good,” Dean replied. “You wanna start outside and come in?” Dean inquired. Castiel nodded. “Alright, take as much time as you need,” Dean told Cas who nodded, turning away and heading back out the door. Dean watched the sway of his hips the whole way, the way that little skirt would bounce just the slightest. Once Cas was out of the room Dean took a deep breath, relaxing back in his seat for a second. He thought over the scene a little prematurely in his head. Teacher, he was the teacher. Cas would probably be calling him ‘Professor Winchester’. The thought made something hot run up Dean’s spine. Hopefully Cas wouldn’t full out ruin the term for Dean so that Dean would be getting a boner every time one of his students had a question.

 

Scenes for Dean and Cas were very different. Sometimes they would plan a scene a week in advance, sometimes they would start one out of the blue. They didn’t have to be roleplays, sometimes their scenes were just dom/sub sort of deals. But, over time, Dean and Cas both found that they were quite versatile, so doing a scene like this with not much planning wasn’t really a problem. It wasn’t like they always felt the need to be completely and utterly prepared for everything because a lot of times, mess ups happened. Even if they had intricately planned something out, sometimes something went wrong and then ended up having to try again. But it wasn’t so much about how the scene went as much as the feelings they got from each other by doing it.

 

Another knock at the door pulled Dean out of his thoughts, his heart jumping just the slightest. He definitely had to admit that he was excited, but there were just a tad bit of nerves creeping in there as well. Dean cleared his throat and sat up straight in his chair.

 

“Come in,” Dean said, trying to make his voice just the slightest bit stern. When he was actually in the classroom teaching he tended to be one of the more laid back teachers, though if he was having a bad day he could get a little steely. But, he knew for the sake of the roleplay, Cas generally preferred a firmer hand.

 

Cas poked his head in, just as he had earlier. Dean only looked up after Cas said softly,

 

“Is this a bad time?”

 

Cas already had that innocent look pinned down to a tee, and Dean could feel his heart skip once more. Cas always got him with that damned look, no matter if it was during sex or when Cas wanted Dean to buy him something at the store.

 

“No, not at all,” Dean replied. Castiel’s lithe form slipped through the door as he closed it gently behind him. Dean had to try not to oogle at that fucking schoolgirl uniform. The damn skirt made Cas’ legs look even longer and toned than usual. Dean had to clear his throat. At this point he was gonna pop a boner just by staring at Cas. Though, he tried to pretend he wasn’t as he looked away and shuffled some papers on his desk. “Have a seat, Castiel,” Dean said and Cas nearly shivered at the sound of his full name on Dean’s tongue. Dean nearly never called Cas ‘Castiel’ unless they were in a really heated or intense kind of moment. Sometimes when sex got really rough or really loving Dean would groan Cas’ name, or if they were in a really really bad argument Dean would snap at Cas. 

 

Cas wondered vaguely in the back of his mind if Dean would keep calling him ‘Castiel’. He suspected so as he stepped forwards and slid into one of the chairs in front of Dean’s desk, tucking his skirt up underneath his legs. Dean looked up, smiling at him once more as he clasped his fingers together and leaned forwards on the desk.

 

“What brings you in today?” Dean questioned. Castiel swallowed, looking down. If he was gonna play as a naughty student then he would be damned if he wasn’t gonna go all out.

 

“Well, Professor, I just wanted to check in on my grades. I didn’t feel like I did too well on my last test,” Castiel told Dean who nodded.

 

“Well, I happen to have your last test right here and I can tell you, you didn’t do too well on it,” Dean said, sternness creeping into his voice. Castiel ducked his head a little as if in submission. “I do have to say, I have noticed your grades slipping, Castiel,” Dean went on. Cas flicked his eyes upwards towards Dean’s, wide eyed and looking guilty as if he took the last cookie in the cookie jar. Dean felt something hot rush through him at the sight. “Have you noticed them falling too?”

 

“Well,” Castiel began, his voice meek. “I had reason to think that maybe they weren’t as high as I can get them,” he explained. Dean raised an eyebrow.

 

“Castiel, at this point, if you keep this up, you’ll be failing my class,” Dean informed Cas who bit on his bottom lip.

 

“I know, Professor Winchester, I know, I just, I don’t want you to fail me,” Castiel said, sounding worried. Dean just shook his head a little.

 

“Well, if you don’t want me to fail you, you’ll have to get those grades back up.”

 

Castiel squirmed a little in his seat, looking away from Dean.

 

“I know, it’s just… that’s going to be a little... hard.”

 

Cas, the little fucker, snapped his eyes back to Dean on the word ‘hard’. Dean had to grit his teeth to not lose it and end up laughing. He took a breath, staring Cas down. He could tell that Cas was amused with himself, even with that shy, nervous facade he had going. Cas was always hard to break, always good at holding back. Dean, not as much. Though, it did make for some funny stories.

 

“Well, can you tell me why it’s going to be so difficult?” Dean questioned, noting to avoid the word ‘hard’. Cas bit his lower lip again and looked away shyly, going quiet for a moment. “You’re a good student, Castiel, you’re very smart. I know you can do better than what you’re currently doing,” Dean added. Castiel shook his head.

 

“I’m not a good student, Professor,” Castiel argued. Dean frowned, tilting his head, staying in character, though he had a feeling what Cas was going to say next.

 

“What makes you say that?” Dean questioned.

 

“I get distracted during class. I can never focus,” Castiel explained softly. Dean raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Well, that doesn’t necessarily make you a bad student,” Dean said, drawing things out. He knew Cas would only get pent up if Dean kept avoiding the obvious. Something about the suspense of what was to come would definitely get to Cas, and Dean knew he, himself, was quite fond of it. 

 

“I am a bad student, Professor Winchester,” Castiel insisted.

 

“You say that just because you can’t focus?” Dean inquired. He tried not to smirk when he could tell that Cas was getting frustrated by the way he was fidgeting. 

 

“It’s the reason I can’t focus, Professor,” Castiel finally said, blushing just slightly. Dean licked his lips.

 

“And what might that reason be?” Dean questioned. He tried to keep his voice firm but he couldn’t help it when it dipped a little. He had an idea of the basis of what Cas would say, but it was the way he was going to say it that Dean didn’t know. It sent a rush of excitement through him.

 

“It’s just, well, I let my thoughts wander, and I start to think…”

 

Ah, so Cas wanted to string Dean out too. Dean raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yes?” 

 

“I start to think dirty thoughts.”

 

There we go.

 

“Dirty thoughts?” Dean simply repeated. Castiel nodded sheepishly, the blush on his cheeks rising.

 

“Yes, Professor,” Castiel replied. 

 

“Can you tell me more about these thoughts?”

 

“I- I’m not sure you want to hear them, Professor,” Castiel said softly, glancing up at Dean from under his lashes. Yeah, Cas was definitely catching onto the game Dean had been playing.

 

“Well, I think I’m entitled to hear them if they’re the reason behind your distraction, your loss of focus. After all, that is the reason your grades are falling, isn’t it, Castiel?” Dean said. Castiel looked down and nodded.

 

“Yes, Professor Winchester,” he said quietly.

 

“Go on then,” Dean said, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. Castiel looked back up and fiddled with his hands in his lap.

 

“It’s just…” Castiel began, chewing on his bottom lip once more. “I start to think about you.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Castiel nodded.

 

“And you think about me in dirty ways?”

 

Another nod from Cas.

 

“What kind of dirty ways, Castiel?” 

 

Castiel swallowed thickly at the use of his name once more. 

 

“I- I think about you fucking me,” Castiel began, voice quiet. Dean held back a smirk.

 

“Speak up, Castiel,” Dean ordered. Castiel took a breath.

 

“I think about you fucking me,” Castiel said, this time louder.

 

“Is that it?” Dean inquired. Cas shook his head. “Well, tell me the rest then,” Dean encouraged. Cas took another breath.

 

“I just, I can’t help it, Professor, I think about all the different ways you could fuck me, I think about taking your cock in my mouth, I think about your cock stretching me open. Sometimes I go home and I fuck myself on my fingers, just imagining that it’s you getting me ready to take your big cock,” Castiel blurted out. He was blushing a dark pink by now, and Dean was already starting to get hard from what Cas was saying.

 

“I’m just always so horny in class, I can never focus on anything. I’m just a honry slut, Professor Winchester,” Cas said, looking incredibly guilty. Dean had to try not to choke at that last sentence. He just cleared his throat and leaned forwards, elbows on the desk.

 

“Well, what do you think we should do about that?” Dean questioned.

 

“Punish me, Professor,” Castiel insisted. “I need to be punished, I need to be taught how to focus,” Castel went on. Dean paused and took a breath, acting as though he was thinking. Cas looked gloriously hopeful.

 

“I suppose you’re right,” Dean sighed, beginning to collect the papers on his desk and set them aside. If he was gonna have Cas over his desk he wasn’t gonna have Cas’ dick rubbing up against his students’ papers. Cas seemed to know what Dean was thinking since he brightened up. Dean shot him a side eyed look. “You look a little bit too happy for someone who’s about to get punished,” Dean mused, his voice gone back to something stern. Castiel immediately ducked his head.

 

“I’m sorry, Professor Winchester. I’m just happy that I’ll be able to focus now in class. I just want to be a good student for you,” Castiel said, shooting Dean a hopeful look. Dean sighed and rose from his chair and Cas had to hide his smugness when he saw a bulge in Dean’s slacks.

 

“Well, if you want to be a good student, you’re going to have to take your punishment well.”

 

“I can, I will, I promise, Professor,” Castiel said hopefully. 

 

“Well, maybe if you do, you’ll get a reward,” Dean said, slowly rounding the corner of his desk. Castiel straightened up.

 

“What kind of reward?”

 

“The kind of reward you get once you show me you can take a punishment,” Dean said simply. He nodded towards the desk. “Bend over, palms on the desk,” Dean ordered. Cas never looked so happy to receive an order in his life. He hopped up from his chair and stepped over to the desk, bending over with his palms flat and his ass out. Dean grinned at the sight and took a few steps closer to him. He rested a surprisingly gentle hand on Cas’ hip. Cas held his breath. “You like spreading those pretty legs of yours?” Dean questioned. 

 

“Yes,” Castiel breathed back. Dean gave a firm slap to Cas’ hip.

 

“Then spread them wider,” he growled. Cas took a sharp intake of breath, immediately spreading his legs wider, sticking his ass out a little more. Dean took his time to walk behind Cas, just admiring his ass for a second in that pleated skirt. He took a single finger and placed it on the back of Cas’ thigh, then slowly, ever so slowly led it upwards until he got to the edge of Cas’ skirt that he flipped upwards to reveal that there was absolutely nothing underneath except for a pretty glass plug nestled between Cas’ cheeks. “What’s this?” Dean questioned simply.

 

“I- I like wearing it to class, just in case. I want to be ready for your cock everyday, every time I see you, I want to make sure that I’m ready,” Castiel explained. There was a pause, just silence before Dean, with no warning, laid a harsh hit down on Cas’ ass. Cas yelped and pitched forwards at the sudden movement. 

 

“Are you going to take your punishment like a good boy, Castiel?” Dean questioned. Cas’ cock twitched as he nodded.

 

“Yes, Professor Winchester,” Castiel replied, his voice shaky.

 

“Good,” Dean said simply before laying down another harsh slap followed by another and another, each one different, each one stinging and burning in the best possible way. With every slap of Dean’s hand the plug jolted forwards, occasionally hitting Cas’ prostate which had Cas biting his lip so hard he could taste blood. He knew that sometimes Dean liked it when he made noise when he got spanked, but he suspected that tonight Dean wanted him to keep quiet. So Cas was a good boy who stayed quiet, staying as still as possible until finally Dean let up, leaning back and admiring the rosy red color of Cas’ ass. “Color?” Dean questioned, just making sure. He knew that Cas could handle a lot when it came to spanking, but he just wanted to make sure.

 

“Green,” Cas panted, letting his breath go and trying to breathe regularly. Dean nodded, taking a breath himself. He was fully hard by now, just by the mere fact he got to spank Cas like that. It definitely helped that he knew Cas totally got off on it. Dean smirked a little to himself as he pressed forwards, the cool fabric of his slacks pressing against Cas’ ass that was practically on fire. Cas felt the hard line of his erection and he gasped softly, his hips twitching backwards. Dean reached around and under Cas’ skirt, wrapping a hand around Cas’ now fully hard cock. Cas bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut as Dean gave him a few, firm, slow strokes.

 

“Well, Castiel, this is your punishment but you seem to be enjoying it an awful lot,” Dean mused, flicking his thumb cruelly over the head of Cas’ cock. Cas whimpered in response, a bead of precome leaking out. “You’re not exactly supposed to enjoy your punishment,” Dean said, starting to stroke Cas a little quicker.

 

“I- I can’t, oh, help it, Professor Winchester,” Castiel managed, trying to hold back as best he could as Dean did everything he could with his hand to get Cas off.

 

“You know how mad I would be if you came just from a punishment that’s supposed to teach you a lesson,” Dean went on, heartlessly enjoying edging Cas.

 

“Dean,” Cas gasped when Dean gave a particularly harsh squeeze to the base of Cas’ dick. Dean immediately gave an especially hard slap to Cas’ ass.

 

“That’s ‘Professor’ to you, Castiel,” Dean growled.

 

“Sorry, I’m sorry, Professor,” Castiel choked out. Dean sped up his strokes even more and Cas felt himself getting dangerously close to the edge. Things would have been different if Cas knew Dean wanted him to come, but Cas knew that Dean wanted him to hold back. “Professor, Professor, please, please,” Castiel whined.

 

“If you want to come, Castiel, you’re welcome to do it,” Dean said as calmly as ever as though he wasn’t jerking Cas off with his own dick pressed to Cas’ ass.

 

“This isn’t how I wanted to come, Professor,” Castiel panted.

 

“Oh?” Dean said, taking a bit of mercy on Cas and slowing his strokes. “How did you want to come then?”

 

“On your cock, please let me come on your cock,” Castiel pleaded.

 

“Do you deserve it?”

 

“Yes,” Cas whimpered.

 

“Even after enjoying your punishment so much?”

 

Dean was barely stroking Cas’ cock anymore and Cas couldn’t tell if he hated it or if he was relieved.

 

“I learned my lesson, Professor, I promise,” Castiel breathed out.

 

“You’ll focus in class now?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You won’t let your grades slip?”

 

“No, I promise, Professor, please,” Castiel said, breathing heavily. Dean’s hand paused where it was at the base of Cas’ achingly hard dick.

 

“I’m holding you to that promise, Castiel,” Dean said firmly, right in Cas’ ear before completely pulling away, the warmth of Dean separate from Cas, his hand completely gone. Cas let out a pitiful whimper, his head hanging between his shoulders. Dean sighed, looking over Cas. He clucked his tongue before speaking. “Well, do you think you should get your reward now?” Dean questioned. Cas perked up a bit.

 

“Yes,” he breathed out in reply.

 

“I would say you’ve been a pretty good boy so far,” Dean went on. “A reward is probably in line,” he said, slowly walking back behind his desk. Cas watched him carefully as he reached into a drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. Castiel had to hide a small smile. It was nice to know that Dean had come prepared for this too.

 

Dean walked back around to Cas, setting the lube down on the desk. Cas soon felt a soft hand come down and rest on his ass before thick fingers toyed with the plug. 

 

“Well, Castiel, I would say that it’s very naughty to plug yourself up everyday just because you think you’ll get my cock.” 

 

Dean slid the plug out ever so slowly just to push it back in. Castiel let out a soft, breathy little moan at the feeling. 

 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” Dean said, finally pulling the plug out all the way and setting it on the desk. Cas bit his lip, hating the feeling of being empty, his hole fluttering around nothing but air. “You must know how naughty you’ve been,” Dean said, tracing a finger over Cas’ rim. “Such a naughty little slut,” Dean grit out, giving Cas’ ass another slap. Cas gasped, biting his lip to keep any noises back. Dean smoothed a hand over Cas’ ass again. “Say it,” Dean ordered. 

 

“I’m a naughty slut,” Cas breathed out shakily as he felt Dean’s forefinger slip past his rim, quickly followed by Dean’s middle finger when Dean realized Cas was already stretched and wet enough to take two. Dean took a moment, smoothing one hand up Cas’ back as he used the other one to make sure Cas was stretched enough. The plug he had used was actually one of their bigger ones, but Dean was always careful with making sure Cas was stretched enough so that it didn’t hurt, even if they were having a session of particularly rough sex.

 

Dean grabbed the lube and got a little more on his fingers so that he could slide in a third with a fair amount of ease. Cas licked his lips, his breathing picking up as Dean thrust his fingers in and out, not even searching for Cas’ prostate, just getting him nice and open.

 

“Why don’t you say it again, baby, just so you remember it,” Dean said, voice smooth as he slowed the pace of his fingers working Cas open.

 

“I’m a naughty slut.”

 

A smack to Cas’ ass.

 

“Louder.”

 

“I’m a naughty slut,” Castiel announced, loud enough to please Dean who nodded, slipping his fingers out of Cas.

 

“Good. Hopefully you won’t forget that,” Dean mused quietly. Cas heard the sound of a zipper from behind him and his heart rate picked up. Dean’s arm came out, reaching for the lube before he got some on his cock, spreading it around before setting it back down. “Color?” Dean questioned and Cas resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

 

“Green.”

 

“Good,” Dean sighed, putting his hand on Cas’ back. “Down, chest to the desk,” Dean instructed, and Cas immediately shifted forwards, lying forwards on the desk, unsure of what exactly to do with his hands before he felt one of Dean’s hands gather Cas’ wrists, pinning them behind his back. Castiel sighed, letting the side of his cheek press against the desk as he relaxed, getting used to the feeling of being vulnerable, being in total submission. He loved that feeling, the way his heart raced when he got that way, the air that radiated off of Dean and melted into him, they way they meshed together in that way. It was all always so perfect.

 

In just a second, Castiel soon felt the blunt head of Dean’s cock nudging at his entrance. Cas closed his eyes and waited until he felt Dean slowly slide in until his cock was buried to the hilt in a tight heat.

 

Dean groaned from behind him, loving the feeling of being buried inside of Cas, never tiring of it. Cas was always so tight, sometimes Dean didn’t know how he lasted as long as he lasted. Dean took a moment, his grip tightening on Cas’ wrists as he closed his eyes, catching his breath. He licked his lips.

 

“How’s it feel, baby?” Dean questioned, still not moving his hips, just staying completely still.

 

“Good, so, so good,” Castiel breathed out. 

 

“You’ve been wanting this for a while, yeah?” 

 

“Yes, Professor,” Castiel replied, clenching around Dean who grit his teeth. “Wanted it for so so long,” Castiel went on. Dean started up moving, pulling out just slightly only to thrust back in. Everything was shallow at first, and Cas was almost surprised that it wasn’t fast and hard and rough. Cas suspected it would get that way eventually, but for now he didn’t really mind the slower pace that much.

 

“You think about this a lot?” Dean questioned.

 

“Yes,” Cas replied, his hips starting to do their best to move back into Dean’s.

 

“This what you were thinking about when you were supposed to be doing homework, when you were supposed to be writing essays?” Dean managed. 

 

“Yes,” Castiel said, little choked moans beginning to fall from his lips. Dean pressed the hand that wasn’t encircling Cas’ wrists to Cas’ upper middle back, keeping him pressed to the desk as he began to roll his hips a little faster, a little harder into Cas.

 

“You like being bent over like this don’t you? You like being called a naughty little slut,” Dean growled. Cas moaned, trying his best to nod.

 

“Yes.”

 

“You even liked being punished, didn’t you? Loved being spanked until that pretty ass of yours is red,” Dean said, slamming in particularly hard as if to remind Cas of how hard of a spanking he got and how his ass was still sensitive. With every thrust the fly of Dean’s slacks was brushing up against him, sending fire through him. There was already fire coursing through him in the first place, however, just from the sheer fact of the situation, from the feelings Cas was getting, the feeling of being used, the feeling of being fucked harder and harder every second.

 

“Yes,” Cas groaned in reply, knowing Dean wouldn’t be pleased if he didn’t. Dean groaned too in response, letting his head loll back for a moment. He gripped Cas even tighter, surely hard enough to leave bruises on Cas’ wrists as he slammed in harder and harder. His original plan had been to go slow enough for long enough that Cas was begging, but Dean found that he really didn’t have the patience for that. Seeing Cas in that uniform, seeing Cas bent over his desk, hearing Cas say all these dirty things was incredibly hot, and Dean was completely entranced enough to have his resolve for holding back fade away. He was pretty sure Cas didn’t mind, however, judging by the fact that Cas was starting to moan louder and louder from underneath Dean.

 

The air in the room was tense and hot and filled with something that felt like it was about to snap. Dean had momentarily ceased the whole dirty talk front just so he could listen to the beautiful moans Cas had to offer, and so that he could focus on fucking Cas good and hard so that he could get him moaning even more. It was definitely completely worth it when Cas cried out and clenched around Dean. Dean grinned viciously at the reaction.

 

“Oh, God, Professor, right there, please,” Cas groaned loudly, his hips starting to move even more against Dean’s. Dean made sure to not angle his hips a single centimeter off from where they currently were. He only slammed into Cas harder, and Cas only moaned louder.

 

“Vocal thing, aren’t you?” Dean grit out, still slamming his hips into Cas, the sounds echoing through the room purely filthy.

 

“I just love getting fucked on your big cock, Professor,” Castiel managed to choke out. Dean noted that Cas sounded like someone in a bad porno but he also noted that hey, this was roleplay, they kind of were in a porno.

 

“Are you a whore for it?” Dean growled out in reply. Cas let out an unGodly moan at the words, his cock spurting out a burst of precome. 

 

“Yes, yes, God, yes,” Castiel breathed back. Dean gave a rough smack to Cas’ ass.

 

“Say it, Castiel,” Dean ordered.

 

“I’m a whore for your cock,” Castiel groaned, and he could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge, almost there, just needing a little more of a push. Dean smacked Cas’ ass again and Cas cried out.

 

“Louder,” Dean grit out.

 

“I’m a whore for your cock!” Castiel all but screamed and Dean had the faint grace of mind to hope that the neighbors didn’t call the cops on them. 

 

“Are you gonna come on it then? Show me how much of a slut you are for it?” Dean growled.

 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Castiel panted, squeezing his eyes shut. He was so close to coming, right on the edge. He bt his lip, everything inside him on edge as Dean thrust in once, twice, three times and Cas was finally coming, spilling all over his skirt, over Dean’s desk, come dripping onto the floor. He let out the filthiest moan, clenching around Dean so hard that it only took Dean a handful of thrusts before he was coming inside of Cas, hips stuttering, long groan falling from his lips.

 

They both came down from the endorphin rush together, panting heavily against each other as Dean slowly let his grip on Cas go before slipping his cock out of him and stumbling backwards into a seat.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Dean groaned, still catching his breath. “You okay, sweetheart?” Dean questioned, looking at Cas who was valiantly trying to unstick his upper body from Dean’s desk.

 

“Mmf,” Cas managed to get out before straightening up fully and slowly. He turned to Dean who eyed him. Cas looked utterly fucked out, come on his skirt and dripping down his legs, the cheek that was pressed to the desk pink, his eyes wide and his hair mussed. “Good, I’m good,” he finally sighed. Dean took a breath and nodded.

 

“You wanna sit down?” Dean questioned, noting that Cas had been standing for a while too. Castiel shot Dean a look.

 

“ _Someone_ spanked my ass raw so I don’t know how that will work out,” Castiel said. Dean cringed. Right. That.

 

“Too much?” Dean questioned. Castiel just smirked a little.

 

“Judging by how hard I got would you say that it was too much?” Castiel shot back. Dean blushed at the memory and Cas laughed sweetly. “It wasn’t too much, Dean, don’t worry,” Castiel told Dean. Dean sighed and nodded.

 

“Why don’t you at least sit in my lap? My pants aren’t as rough as the chair,” Dean said, then quickly, “Unless you want some space?” 

 

Castiel shook his head, smiling softly. Dean knew that sometimes after a scene Cas could drop or he could go into subspace and he would want some time alone to get himself together, just to get back in touch with everything. It even happened to Dean sometimes, the drop after a scene, but it was actually pretty rare for both of them, even rarer for Dean. Usually Cas was a cuddly type after a scene, unless it had been something really and particularly intense, then Cas would sometimes ask for some space which Dean had no problem giving him. As long as Cas was okay, Dean was okay.

 

“I’m alright,” Castiel told Dean who nodded. “You don’t mind if I sit in your lap? I’ll get come on your pants,” Castiel pointed out. Dean shrugged, dismissing it.

 

“I can always wash them, right?” Dean said, smiling over at Cas who smiled back, heading over to Dean and slowly and carefully climbing onto his lap. The chair was cramped so it was a bit difficult, and Cas hissed every time his ass brushed something a little too harshly, but eventually he settled down. Castiel wrapped his arms around the back of Dean’s neck as Dean pulled him in for a kiss, long, deep, and very very sweet. “Missed not kissing you,” Dean murmured against Cas’ lips before pressing one last kiss there. Castiel smiled back at Dean. “You were okay with everything? I know we’ve never done this kind of roleplay before,” Dean said, but Castiel just shook his head.

 

“I thought it was really hot. I like you as a sexy professor,” Castiel said, nudging Dean who blushed again. “Name calling was spot on. Spanking was hot. I liked the position too. You may have bruised my wrists but it was totally worth it,” Castiel told Dean. “You liked it too?”

 

Dean nodded.

 

“I thought it was great. I agree with what you said,” Dean agreed. 

 

“We should do it again,” Castiel hummed, smiling softly. Dean nodded.

 

“Agreed. You did great for me, angel,” Dean added. Castiel smiled.

 

“You were good too,” he said softly, nuzzling into Dean’s neck. Dean sighed, cupping the back of his head.

 

“I’ll get you something to eat, how’s that? Get you some juice. I’ll take a bath with you if you want?” Dean suggested. Castiel hummed and nodded. “Then, I’ll get some lotion on you. After that you decide. We can cuddle, watch a movie, I can make you some tea.” Dean pressed a kiss to the side of Cas’ head. “Whatever you want, honey bee,” he said softly. Castiel smiled even harder, nuzzling even more into Dean’s neck.

 

“Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you thought!! I wore some lucky bee socks whilst writing this to try and channel my inner Cas and some sort of luck, so let me know if it worked!! Kudos, comments, feedback, whatever, it's all so wonderfully appreciated!!! Thank you guys so so much for reading, I hope that all of you are doing well <3


End file.
